runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Waltford Statler, Still Got It
Acquisition Cost 7, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Purchase Rules +1 If you have online fame +1 if you are a technomancer (he’ll know) -1 if you are Aged -1 if you have a skill of the Cracking group at 7 or higher Description Nobody alive knows what Mr Statler looks like in person; the people he used to run with retired or got geeked a long time ago. His matrix persona is a sophisticated model of an Old Testament style prophet, his grey beard and his brown robes eternally waving in the wind. His marks are words of fire and brimstone that smoulder with his hatred for the modern matrix. Waltford is an anomaly, an old-fashioned and somewhat bitter nostalgic who still manages to remain at the bleeding edge of modern illegal decking. He has a particular distaste for technomancers, they don’t even understand what or how they’re doing it. This crotchety old decker spends most of his days complaining about modern matrix design and managing hosts for retirement homes he wouldn't enter if you held a gun to his head. Likes: The old ways. Dislikes: Technomancers, Retirement, Braggarts Special Rules Trainer Skills * Cybercombat * Electronic Warfare * Hacking Qualities * Code Slinger * Data Anomaly * Fade to Black * Ninja Vanish * Pain is Gain * Speed reading Buy Off Qualities * Code Block * Computer Illiterate * Data Liberator * Electronic Witness Errand Boy When called upon to use one of his abilities, give the runners a seemingly irrelevant task to complete. This can be something as simple as picking up drying cleaning, dropping off a package. This shouldn’t have a large impact on the run in progress. As an example it could be a simple “non lifestyle” cost of nuyen or A amount of time a character is unavailable Back In My Day Waltford has been in the game longer than many of you have been alive. Once per run, you may roll a connection test as one of the following knowledge skills * Shadow history * Mr Johnsons * Famous runners * Old Matrix * Old Corp Politics * Matrix security Custom Jobs Nothing feels as good as breaking the matrix with a piece you put together. If you have the money for the upgrade, you can put a item of the following type onto a waiting list. Once per week you may roll a connection test. When you have accumulated a number of hits across these tests greater than the availability you can now purchase the item. * Cyberdeck * Rigger Command Consul * Tac nets In addition you can purchase the parts for any cyberdeck module without a roll Old Cache Seattle has many secrets, sometimes those secrets are still around. Old gear is often not reliable though. As such it will “plotily” break, or in some other fashion become unusable(remove from sheet) After the run. When seeking items that you have failed to acquire for the run. You may roll a connection+loyalty+edge (highest of people who have this contact) Vs the availability of the item to give it one last try. * You will still spend the amount of nuyen it would take to purchase the item normally. * Items are also generally accompanied by “some” accessories, Like gun+ammo. * Gm as always has final say Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable Category:NPC